Yusei Fudo One Shot
by Cetienne
Summary: Keria Manning Nickname:Kerry or Reah Personality: smart, caring loving, Hobby: singer, and dancer, duelist (maybe) Flashback: (when she was 7)when Keria,Yusei, jack, crow and kailin were playing around the satilite then One day she was singing with her guitar and one of the record deal rep and spotted her singing. By the time she was leaving, each of her friend and Yusei kis


Keria Manning  
Nickname:Kerry or Reah  
Personality: smart, caring loving,

Hobby: singer, and dancer, duelist (maybe)

Flashback: (when she was 7)when Keria,Yusei, jack, crow and kailin were playing around the satilite then One day she was singing with her guitar and one of the record deal rep and spotted her singing. By the time she was leaving, each of her friend and Yusei kissed her on the forehead for good luck. (She does not know he love her and wanted to keep her safe no matter what).

Years later:  
Keria had sold many albums for her song. She heard about Yusei was back in town. She was so happy to meet with him again.

Keria: Yusei?!  
Yusei: Reah!  
Karia runs to Yusei and both hug each other  
Keria: it's been a while I do not see you anymore  
Yusei: Yea it's been too long  
Keria: way too long

Keria notice the mark on his face  
Keria: did you transpass New Domino City?  
Yusei: Yea I did sorry about that  
Keri: it's fine ... Who are the cutest twins  
Yusei: this is Leo and Luna you guys I will like you to meet my old friend of my Keria  
Luna: omg I love your songs Keria  
Keria: Thank you Luna you can call me Kerry or Reah  
Luna: well Ok Kerry.. This is my brother Leo  
Leo: hey can I have your autograph  
Yusei: Leo  
Leo: sorry I'm just excited to see a celebrity  
Keria laugh and Yusei started to shake his head and Then the Jack, Crow, and Akiza walk in  
Jack:Reah?!  
Keria:hey jack  
Jack: it's been too long  
Crow:Kerry it's that really you?!  
Keria: yea man! (Hugs him)  
Akiza: is that the singer Keria?! Omg I love your songs! I'm Akiza btw  
Keria: hi and thank you you can call me Kerry or Reah  
Akiza: ok good how did you know Jack, Crow and Yusei?  
Keria: we grow up at the satellite...  
Akiza: how did you get out?  
Keria: one of the record deal spotted me singing in front of the Jack Crow and Yusei.. That's when my life started to change.. I do not act like a snob or a diva... I never forget where I come from.  
Yusei: I taught you well... Didn't I?  
Keria: yea you did... You trained me before I left I just never gotten to say thank you...  
Yusei: you didn't have to.. What matters is you came back to see us.  
Keria: yea I did.. But it is awesome to see you guys again.  
Yusei: it was nice to see you... Can we go out tomorrow night for to see the sightings that you've missed?  
Keria: sure, we can catch up like old times  
Yusei: yea like old times  
While Yusei and Keria talked all night, the kids went to bed, Akiza, a Jack, and Crow went back home.  
Keria: well I better get going  
Yusei: are you sure, it's late I wanted you to stay for the night.  
Keria: sorry I want to but it's my manager...  
Yusei: well ok call me when you get home ok  
Keria: ok np  
Yusei huges her and kissed her forehead  
When Keria went her bike and drove off. Moments later she was in a dual with a biker gang, she lost and her bike was out of control and broke the glass of the bridge and fell off the bridge, her bike broke into parts her helmet broke off and fell unconscious. The next day, Yusei was fixing his bike and two other bikes at his shop. Then the twins came with Akiza.  
Luna: Hey Yusei, did you hear from Kerry,  
Yusei: no I haven't  
Jack came into the convo  
Jack: something is not right here  
Yusei: I agree Jack, she usually calls or run to me for problems  
Jack: true.  
Crow opens the Television and saw the news.  
Crow: uuuhhhhmmmm guys you gotta see this.  
All came to watch the news.  
News Reporting: it seems like there was an accident and everything was caught on camera. The singer Keria Manning was ambushed by a biker gang around 4am this morning. We have found her lying unconscious by the sea. Now she in creditable conduction at the hospital.  
Luna: oh no  
Yusei: this is not good. (Going to his bike)  
Luna: where are you going?  
Yusei: I'm going to the Hospital  
Crow and Jack: we are coming with you.  
Yusei nodded.  
Yusei: Akiza stay with the twins here.  
Akiza: okay.  
Yusei, Jack and crow left the shop and went to the hospital. When they reached their the nurse send her to her room and waited for the answer from the doctor. Moments later, the doctor came .  
Doctor:Keria Manning  
Yusei: We are here.  
Doctor: she had just lost a lot of blood and she is in a coma right now. Luckily the helmet saved her. If it wasn't for that she would of been dead right now.  
Yusei: good what else?  
Doctor: well she dose has a couple of broken ribs and her leg is twisted, she off her foot for at least for two months.. She just need planty of rest.  
Yusei: ok  
Jack started to walk away.  
Yusei: Jack where are you going?  
Jack I'm going to find those bikers... They are gonna pay for what they did to her  
Yusei nodded and said I'm coming with you  
Crow same here.  
They all left the hospital and went to the the biker gang appears. The gang dual Jack, crow and Yusei. Moments later Yusei Jack and Crow won the dual and Jack came out of his bike and beat all of them. The bikers gotten arrested for assault. Jack Crow and Yusei came back to the hospital and stayed there. The next day, Keria finally woke up, Yusei, was lying is head on the left side of her bed while Jack and Crow slept by the wall. Keria started to rise up slowly and pet Yusei's face. Yusei started to wake up. And he was surprise she was awake.  
Yusei:Reah you're awake.  
Keria: yea I am. Owww my side  
Yusei: carefully the doctor said you need to be bedridden for two months.  
Keria:aww my plans has change.  
Yusei: not quite. You will be staying at the twins house until you get better.. I will come over to see you..  
Keria: well ok I will talk to my manager...  
Yusei: no I will...  
Keria: but Yusei...  
Yusei: no buts I will talk to him...  
Keria: ok..  
The manger rushed inside the room...  
Manager: Kerry are you ok?  
Keria: Yea I'm fine (hugs her)  
Yusei: this is your Manager?  
Keria: Yea... He treated me like his own..  
Yusei: Sir I thinks she needs to stay with the poeple she knows for a while until she get back on her feet.  
Manger: All right... Keria I guess the young man is right... You need to be safe until you are fully recover.  
Keria: So you saying I can stay with Yusei?  
manger: Yes  
Keria: thank you so much  
the Manger was also concern about her, since she told him she want to go back to her town, he knew for a fact that she have friends that cares for doctor came in for a Monet to talk in the room while Jack and Crow was standing outside.  
Doctor: okay since you awake... I think you need to rest and people need people to watch you.  
Yusei: don't worry doc she staying with us.  
Doctor: ok Manning you are all set then.  
When the doctor discharge her Yusei helped her to his bike.  
Keria: what happen to my bike.  
Yusei: it's at the shop. It's pretty reck.. Don't worry it's gonna be fix.  
Keria: ok then I trust you on this.  
Jack, Crow, Yusei and Keria were on there way to the twins house. Yusei help Keria up to the guest room. Yusei sat her down and starts to talk to her.  
Yusei: Reah you gonna stay here for a while until you recover okay. I am gonna visit time to time.. Ok..  
Keria: ok..  
Yusei: ok get some rest...(kiss her forehead)  
Yusei walk out the room and the twin ran and hug her.  
Luna: hey kerry here's a card that we made for you  
Keria: aww it a get well soon card... Thank you guys.  
Leo: you're welcome  
Week after week her body starts to heal and Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza comes time to time. One day Yusei came by himself to actuarially wants to talk to her alone.  
Yusei: Hey Reah  
Keria: hey Yus what brings you here  
Yusei: just checking on you to see how you doing.  
Keria:well I'm doing great thanks to you guys..I finally get back on my feet.  
Yusei well good.. (Holding her into his arms).  
Keria: what is it Yusei? (Putting her arms around his neck)  
Yusei: I wanted to say this for a long time before you leave the satellite. But I never get to. Faith has given me another chance to say this.  
Keria: what are you trying to say Yusei?  
Yusei: I was trying to say before and now... I love you Keria... I loved you ever since we were kids, I want to say that for a long time.  
Keria: Yusei I love you too. I didn't what to say.. I was so afraid to say it. But I ...  
Yusei kiss her and she returned the kiss. The kiss was so passionate none of them do not want to let go until they hear giggling in the background.  
Yusei: ok guys you can come out now..  
The twins ran into Keria and Yusei.  
Luna: hey Kerry, can you sing to us before you leave  
Keria: sure, let me get my guitar  
Twins: yay!  
Keria took her guitar and start playing with it...

Do do do doo doo doooo yea  
I never seen this side of you  
You got my heart beeping for for  
The passation in you eyes  
Got me flying for you  
Flying for you

Never felt like this before  
Got me spinning over you  
What it matter me  
Im in love with you

Oh yeaaa eeahh  
I'm in love with you

(End song)

Everyone clap

Leo: that was awesome!  
Luna: you were amazing!  
Keria: why thank you

Yusei came to you and kissed you  
Yusei: that was beautiful(holding her)  
Keria: thanks btw what happen to the biker gang?  
Leo: didn't you hear!? Yusei, Jack and Crow beat them in a dual and they gotten arrested.  
Keria: oh really... I see.  
Yusei: yea... I want you to stay here a little bit longer  
Keria: actually I'm planing to stay here to continue my education...  
Yusei: so what you want to be when you grow up?  
Keria: a surgeon... I want to be able to save lives  
Yusei: good... Follow your heart on want it's telling you...  
Keria: of course I will.. You alway told me that ... You also told me to always smile  
Yusei: well good.  
For months Keria stayed to study and Yusei help her anyway he can.  
Yusei: I love you Reah  
Keria: I love you Yusei

Both: Together Forever! (kisses)


End file.
